1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor apparatus, and particularly, to an input/output sense amplifier which senses and amplifies data on input/output lines.
2. Related Art
In a read operation of a semiconductor apparatus, a circuit for data transmission between a local transmission line (LIO) which receives the output of a bit line sense amplifier and a global transmission line (GIO) which transmits the output of the bit line sense amplifier to an external component is needed. Thus, an input/output sense amplifier (IOSA) is used to transmit the data loaded on the local transmission line (LIO) to the global transmission line (GIO) in the read operation.
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram of a conventional semiconductor apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a semiconductor apparatus 10 includes sense amplifiers 11 and 12 which sense and amplify the data of memory cell regions and transmit the amplified data on pairs of local transmission lines LIO and LIOB, and input/output sense amplifiers 13 and 14 which receive and amplify the data loaded on the pairs of local transmission lines LIO and LIOB transmit the amplified data to global transmission lines GIO.
The input/output sense amplifiers 13 and 14 amplify the voltage differences of the signals loaded on the pairs of local transmission lines LIO and LIOB in response to a strobe signal IOSTRB, and transmit the amplified voltage differences to the global transmission lines GIO. The conventional semiconductor apparatus includes a plurality of input/output sense amplifiers 13 and 14, which operate for the same time in response to the strobe signal IOSTRB. If the voltage difference of the signals loaded on the pair of local transmission lines LIO and LIOB connected to any one of the plurality of input/output sense amplifiers 13 and 14 is small, the other input/output sense amplifiers continue sensing and amplifying the voltage difference until complete. If the voltage difference of the signals loaded on the pair of local transmission lines LIO and LIOB is large, the current consumption of the input/output sense amplifiers 13 and 14 is large, which is not ideal.